1. Field of the Invention
A partially automated paper feeder is related. More specifically, an operator assisted continuous paper feeder is disclosed that has a paper delivery channel or hopper curved to permit the operator to insert additional sheets of paper below a previous stack of sheets without altering the angle of incidence of the leading edge of the next delivered sheet to a picking head of a receiving machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Paper delivery systems for various devices and of differing designs have been in existence for several decades. However, for photocopy and related machines, no easy to use, simply constructed, and reliable paper delivery system exists that can be continuously fed without the need of stopping the machine to load additional paper.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,235 discloses a relatively complex bottom-up sheet stacker. In this device new sheets are added to a stack from the bottom while old sheets are being taken off the top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,404 teaches a unit on top of a copy machine in which sheets of paper are fed to the bottom of an original stack. Below the original stack of sheets is a levitation pocket and a positive air pressure source to provide an air cushion between a stack tray and the bottom sheet in the stack. Drive belts deliver additional sheets into the levitation pocket and the positive air pressure places the additional sheets on the bottom of the original stack.
Related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,918 is a feeder and bottom stacker. A cushion of air is employed, in conjunction with a reversible drive roll mounted within a vacuum plenum, to remove or insert sheets of paper from or to a stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,037 presents a copying machine with multiple transport functions inclusive of duplex and composite copying from an intermediate feed tray by selecting top or bottom feeds. The paper tray has upper and lower rollers to remove top and bottom sheets.
A sheet feed machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,959. A drive belt is positioned beneath a stack of paper sheets and delivers sheets to a conveyor positioned to send the sheets into a receiving machine.
Furnished in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,501 is a sheet pile replenishment apparatus. A rather complex apparatus supplies sheets via several component systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,521 recounts a tail stopping and knockdown device. Included are means for nipping the trailing edge of the sheets as they leave a high-speed conveyor system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,326 divulges a compact document handling system. The system delivers paper that can be copied on both sides.
In total, the prior art fails to present a simple, efficient, and reliable means for delivering paper from a stack to a receiving machine.